There's No Forever
by ShinJinIchi23
Summary: Conan feels uneasy when he's away from Haibara. He wants to be with her, yet he don't know why. Ran admitted to him that she already knew their secret. "You know Co- I mean, Shinichi, you're too dense to notice..." #ConanAi#
1. Preface

**There's No Forever  
**by: ShinJinIchi23

.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Gosho Aoyama-sensei does. :D  
**Warning: **Since English is not my main language, expect some confusing sentence and grammar errors. Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**The Preface

.

"Shinichi…" Ran mumbled, looking at the window of the Detective Agency of his father. Conan, who was sitting in a couch, heard her.

She was sad. The expression that Conan doesn't want to see. It hurts to see her sad because of him.

It's been already 5 years since he was shrunk and a year since the Black Organization was disbanded by the FBI, CIA and Japan Police. They were under the supervision of FBI in America. Thanks to the unexpected return of Akai Shuichi, after the tough fight, they succeeded in disbanding them and at the same time arrested the high officers of the organization.

He wanted to tell her that he was Shinichi. But fear takes over whenever he tried. He wanted to explain everything to her when he returned to his original body.

"Ran-nee-chan…" Conan mumbled worriedly. Ran looked at him and smiled.

"I'm alright Conan-kun. I just miss Shinichi. I don't see him for years." Ran stated sadly.

"I'm sure Shinichi-nii-chan will come back soon." Conan said trying to cheer up Ran.

"I hope so. I will wait for him." Ran said with an assuring smile. Conan smiled at her childishly.

Suddenly, the image of the reddish-brown haired girl popped out on Conan's mind. Somehow it made him feel excited.

"I just call Haibara, Ran-nee-chan." Conan excused. Ran nods and Conan left.

"Conan-kun and Ai-chan? They fit for each other." Ran said to herself thinking about the two kids. She smiled at the thought.

.

Conan went to his room and dialed Haibara's cell number on his phone.

"Hello? Haibara?"

"What do you want, Kudo-kun?" Haibara Ai answered with her usual bored tone.

"Haibara, when will you finish the antidote?" Conan asked. Even if they are talking over the phone, Haibara can sense the excitement in his voice.

"Who knows, maybe a month, a year, a decade." Haibara replied, keeping her cool.

"Aren't you working on it?" Conan frowned.

"I am, but I'm not perfect Kudo-kun. If you can't wait to return to your girlfriend, then you do the antidote." Was Haibara's last word before she ended the call.

"He-he, what _a girl_." Conan mumbled before folding his phone and returning it to his pocket.

.

**At Professor Agasa's House…**

"Oh Ai-kun, is that Shinichi?" The old professor asked to Haibara who happened to closed her cellphone hard and put it on the table.

"Yeah, he's _begging_ me to finish the antidote."

"It must be because of Ran-kun."

.

***Ai's POV***

Yeah, it's because of her. It's always because of her.

Sometimes I'm jealous of her. No. I'm always jealous at her.

She has anything I don't have.

She has family that's always on her side.

She had Suzuki-san, as her bestfriend.

Most of all,

Kudo-kun loves her.

Sometimes I wish I was her.

So that, Kudo-kun will always on my side.

An impossible dream I kept on dreaming to become reality.

*** End Of POV***

**.**

Haibara looked at the professor. He was talking on the phone. She just returned back on reading a magazine.

Sadness was in her eyes.

But her cold mask always hides it.

No one will understand her anyway. That's what she always thinks about.

"Oh, Ai-kun, I need to leave tomorrow for a science convention. I guess it's my time to show the world what I can do!" Professor Agasa proudly said.

"And how many days is that convention this time, Hakase?" Haibara asked, not even looking at the cheerful professor.

"One week."

Haibara look at the professor coldly. The professor laughed nervously.

"I'm going to call Shinichi to stay here with you."

"I can handle my _SELF_. By the way, don't eat food with high calories while you're away if you still want to live another 5 years. And please wear a formal outfit." Haibara reminded after hearing _his_ name from the professor. She stood up and went to her room. The professor sweatdropped and laughed, but he noticed something.

"She acts weird. Wonder what her problem…is." The professor said to his self.

.

The professor called Shinichi immediately. He can't miss this science convention. It's his time to shine!

"Hello, Shinichi?"

"Yeah, Hakase?" Conan replied why wearing his shoes. He just finished taking a bath.

"Can you take care of Ai-kun for me? I'll be gone for a week for a science convention."

"Again? That's the 30th convention this year." Conan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"This could be my break. Well can you?" The Professor pleaded.

Conan becomes silent for a second. He didn't want to leave Ran. The he thought about Haibara being alone. He can't afford if something bad happened to her.

"Ok, Hakase, I'll be there tomorrow morning." Conan agreed.

"Thank you Shinichi. Regards me to Ran-kun." With that, the Hakase ended the call.

"Conan-kun! Time for dinner." He heard Ran shouted.

"Hai!"

Conan immediately went to the dining area where Ran and Kogoro were.

"Ran-nee-chan, Hakase told me that he will be away for a week. He asked me to take care of Haibara." Conan said and sat beside Ran.

"Huh? Take care that creepy kid again? Scary." The drunken Kogoro snapped.

"Otou-san! Ai-chan is not scary. She's just not that …-uhm…. friendly. That's fine Conan-kun, Ai-chan needs you." Ran said.

"Ahh! Another week without this four-eyed brat again. I'm so happy!" Kogoro declared with his drunken voice. He kept on drinking even if they're eating dinner.

"Otou-san!"

'_He-he, another 'free from this old man' week. I guess it's the best choice to be with Haibara after all.' _Conan thought.

.

The next day… Conan arrived at the Hakase's house past 8am. Conan sweatdropped at the sight of the Hakase. Indeed, he was wearing a really formal outfit. He guessed that Haibara chose it for the professor.

"Oh, Shinichi, I need to go, there are enough food on the kitchen. I also leave money to Ai-kun, enough for the two of you." The professor reminded while putting his baggage on his car.

"Ok, be careful Hakase." Conan said in sleepy tone.

The Hakase entered his beetle car and dashed away. Conan sighed and entered the house. The house of Hakase was big but it's too quiet. Oh, how he will miss Ran and the detective agency. It's been their summer vacation so no need to think about school.

Conan sat on the sofa and yawned. He was still sleepy. He closed his eyes and less than a minute, he drifted to sleep.

"_Shinichi?"_

"_Ran."_

"_It's been a long time."_

"_Yeah, how are - ."_

"_Shinichi. I thought you'll never come back so I decided to marry Araide-sensei."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry." He saw her walk away. Walk away from him. He tries to follow her. But everything was in slow motion._

"RAN!" Conan yelled. That dream woke him up.

"_Sheesh. What a nightmare."_

"Having a bad dream, Kudo-kun?" A girl voice asked which made Conan almost jumped out on his seat.

"Ha-Haibara!" Conan said in surprise. He saw Haibara sitting on another couch while reading her oh-so favorite magazine ever. He looked at the nearby clock. It said 10:05am.

"You're watching me while sleeping?" Conan added while composing his self.

"I rather watch a dog sleeping than to watch you." Haibara replied sarcastically.

"Geez, that's good to know." Conan replied with a teasing voice.

"Well, you don't need to do this, Kudo-kun." Haibara said, changing the topic.

"You can leave me alone here. I don't want to take you away from your pretty girlfriend." Conan sighed from what Haibara said. He can't see the expression of her face because she's hiding her face behind the magazine.

"She's not my girlfriend." Conan retorted. Haibara lowered the magazine and look straight at Conan's deep blue eyes.

"Really? Then you're lover. I can handle myself. You can go back to her now." Haibara said tossing the magazine on the table and then stood up and started to walk to the laboratory.

"I don't need to, but I want to. The Hakase entrust you to me, I can't broke his trust on me." Conan explained. Haibara stopped from walking and turned her gaze back to Conan.

"Is that really the reason Edogawa-kun?" Haibara asked emphasizing the 'Edogawa-kun'. Conan frowned.

"What do you mean?" Conan asked in confusion.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." With that, Haibara starts to walk again on her way to the lab.

"Geez, what an unpredictable woman." Conan mumbled under his breath.

.

It's been lunch time. Conan looked at the kitchen and saw that there are foods already. There is a small note on the table.

_Shinichi,_

_I already prepare lunch for you and Ai-kun. I also prepared the dinner. It's on the fridge. Just heat it on the microwave._

_With Love,_

_Hakase Agasa Hiroshi_

Conan almost burst in laughter after reading the note.

With Love? Ha! Well that's the Hakase for you.

"Wait, where's Haibara? She might be hungry."

He looked for her on her room. Well, her room was a very nice room. Same arrangement as he entered it 5 years ago.

But she wasn't there. She looks all over the house.

He didn't saw her.

Somehow he felt nervous, worried, anxious, tensed - whatever word would that be.

He thought she run away. Away from them. Away from him.

He panicked.

"Oh."

Then he slapped his forehead in realization.

"In the basement! How come I didn't think about this immediately?"

Conan went back to the kitchen and put their lunch on a tray. He planned to join Haibara in the basement. He walked carefully on his way to the basement.

He knocked.

"Haibara. I bring you your lunch."

No response.

"Oi, Haibara." Conan put the tray on the floor for the mean time and opened the door.

Then he saw her.

Typing rapidly in her computer, headset on her ears and eyes fixed on the computer. She looked so serious and determined.

"Haibara…" Conan walked silently to where Haibara is. He removed the headset on her ears.

Haibara almost jumped out of her seat in surprise. She glared at Conan.

"Kudo-kun, are you planning to give me a heart attack?" Haibara asked looking furiously at Conan.

"Stop just for once." Conan said in low voice, his head low and his eyeglass hid his blue pools. Haibara narrowed her eyes.

"Is that even a sentence? And please don't disturb me, I'm finishing the cure." Haibara seriously said and went back on typing.

Conan saw how hard she was working on the cure. True, he wanted to have the cure immediately.

But somehow, another part of him wants her to stop, even for a short period of time.

"Eat first. I bring the foods here." Haibara raised a brow at Conan.

"I will eat later."

"No, you will eat now."

"I'm not hungry."

"You are!"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a detective. You forgot it already?" Conan said confidently. Haibara glared at him. But Conan replied her with a warm smile. Haibara sighed in defeat.

"Alright Tantei-kun, I'll eat now. I don't want to see you pleading at me just to eat the food you deliver here."

Conan put the food on a small table inside.

_Stop doing this, Kudo-kun._

Haibara and Conan sat on a chair then began to eat their foods.

"So Haibara, how's the cure?"

"It's 85% done. I need to do more research then it's done." Conan flashed a smile after hearing this.

"Ah, it's almost done. Ano, Haibara, don't push yourself too much on finishing it." Conan reminded her.

"I thought you want me to finish it as fast as I can?"

"Yeah, but your health is more important." Conan said while munching his food.

_Stop caring about me so much._

"So my health is more important than Mouri-san." Haibara said dully. She wanted him to say yes.

"Of course! I can't afford if something happened to you!" Conan covered his mouth in sudden outburst. He immediately hid his blushing face. Haibara face also heated up but immediately hid it.

_Stop making me feel special._

"Nevermind." Was Haibara's replied.

"Here." Conan scoop rice on his plate and offered it to Haibara.

"What was that?"

"Rice." Conan said in a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"I know, but I have hands to feed my self."

"Sheesh, we've been doing this when we are 7." Conan said remembering when they are still 7.

"Correction, that's 17. And for God sake, we're 22 now." Haibara replied, mocking him.

"But look at us; we're still in the body of 12 years old girl and boy. So say 'ahhh'." Conan said, acting like a child and smile widely at Haibara.

_Stop acting sweet on me._

"Stop it, Kudo-kun." Haibara seriously stated and stood up. She went back to her computer.

"What's the matter, Haibara?" Conan asked worriedly. He watched Haibara types furiously at the computer again.

"It made me want to throw-up when you're doing that." Haibara lied. Conan frowned.

"I'm sorry." Somehow, Haibara's word pierced his heart for unknown reason.

"You don't need to do anything for me. You'll be back being Kudo Shinichi soon."

_Stop before I fall deeper._

.

It's almost evening. Conan was bored. Super bored.

"Mattaku, so boring here. That woman locked herself again in that room." Conan mumbled under his breath. He was in the living room, tapping the remote continuously, changing the channels repeatedly.

Then he remembers the antidote.

"_It's 85% done." _Conan remembered and chuckled.

"At least I can be Kudo Shinichi again." Conan said in happy tone.

'_But what will happen to Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara?' Conan thought. Haibara's image forming in his head._

They do not exist in the real world anyway. He's Kudo Shinichi and she's Miyano Shiho.

He's sure to miss Haibara when they returned to their original bodies.

"Matte, did she have plans to be Miyano Shiho again?" Conan said to no one.

"Of course. I have my plans." Conan heard that almost made him jumped for 100 miles. He sighed heavily and watched Haibara sat on a couch.

"Taking your revenge – eh?" _Geez, this woman almost gives me a heart attack._

"Well blame your weak senses for not sensing that I'm just behind you." Haibara replied mockingly.

Conan fell silent for the time being. Then an idea popped out in his mind.

"Hey, want to go to Tropical Land tomorrow?" Conan suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Bringing me to the place where the great high-school detective shrunk because of the medicine I created, well that's ridiculous. You really want me do blame myself for what happen to you huh?"

"That's not it! I thought it's boring here. And I know I blame you at first, but now, not anymore." Conan explained.

"Why not bring your _wife_ with you. I'm still working on the cure. I can't waste a second." Haibara replied emphasizing the word 'wife' this time.

'_Oi. Oi. You speak like Sonoko now huh?'_

"Ran and I already spend many times together. It's you I want to be with this time."

"Ah, I guess it's your way to say farewell to me?" Haibara said in low voice. It hurts to know that they will be apart soon. She doesn't want it to happen. She wants to be with him… _forever_. But it's just way too impossible.

"Think it that way." Conan replied. He looked at her. Being an observant, he knew that something was bugging her. He wanted to asked, but he hesitated. After a minute of silence, Haibara finally spoke.

"Okay." Was her only reply.

Conan watched her every movement. He saw her picking up those magazines again.

Honestly, when will she stop reading those magazines? It looked like she read it a million times.

But Conan's eyes diverted to her blue one that was currently fixed on reading the magazine.

It was sad. Conan blinked. But with that blink of an eye, it was back to its usual bored expression again.

Conan narrowed his eyes, secretly observing her. He acted like he's watching the TV while stealing glances on her.

'_Could it be…? Iie. That can't be.'_

**CHAPTER 1 ENDS**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Will I be so selfish if I asks for some reviews? :D

~Lhai-Chii ^^


	2. Interface

**There's No Forever**  
by: ShinJinIchi23

.

**Disclaimers & Warnings: **Read it in Chapter 1. :D

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**The Interface

.

Haibara yawned.

Oh, how she liked to choke Conan to death. He just barged in inside her room at 7am to woke her up. Is he that excited to go to this childish place? Yeah, right. It was already 10am and they were at the Tropical Land. Oh how she hated the noise around. She rather locked herself on her laboratory than to stroll in this theme park. She had her eyes narrowed to show anyone who looked at her that she was very annoyed. They were currently sitting on a bench near the food stands. They just finish riding the roller coaster which Haibara honestly didn't enjoy at all.

"Oi Haibara, you're scaring other kids here. Will you just smile than wear that scary face of yours here?" Conan commented as he saw her not so happy face.

"Well they should thank you for dragging me here. They'll able to see how I cursed you to death." Haibara replied with deadly aura engulfing around her.

"Oi, oi. That was mean."

"Well you're welcome."

Conan heaved a sigh. Well, his plan for the day was already ruined. He just wanted to have fun with Haibara, but it turned out the opposite happen. He watched her continuously tap her feet on the ground showing that she wanted this day to end fast.

Haibara examined Conan's face. He looked so… _down._ Why was that? Did he really think that she will enjoy being at the park? Well, there's nothing she can do, they are already at the theme park so she guess she'll just spend her time wisely while they are still _together. _Yeah, together. What a great word.

"So Kudo-kun, are we going to sit here forever?" Conan heard Haibara asked and his face lightened up. He looked at Haibara, her face was still wearing her usual cold and bored mask but it's not like the expression she had a while ago. That scary face.

"Well how about that?" Conan suggested with his cheerful tone and pointed at the scary looking ride. It was the mystery coaster; it's the last ride he has at Tropical Land as Kudo Shinichi _(ep.1)_. It's like riding a roller coaster but it will enter an eerie chamber. Haibara didn't look where he was pointing at. She was staring at his joyful face. She smiled a little.

"Anything would be fine, Kudo-kun." Haibara replied and then Conan holds her hand and then dragged her to the location he was pointing a while ago. Haibara had this faint blush on her face as Conan held her hands. Conan was happy. That image of him she wanted to remain in her mind when they take the separate way when she finished the antidote.

.

Her eyes widen as the ride starts.

She wrapped her hands to Conan's arms like there was no tomorrow waiting for her. She closed her eyes.

"Oi, Haibara, I thought anything would be fine." Conan asked teasingly.

"Are you trying to kill me in fear, you ever-so-brave Tantei-kun? !" Haibara replied, trying to act composed but miserably fail.

"Geez, these are just dummies. Nothing to worry about. It's not like they will eat you alive."

"Well, I see them that way." Haibara retorted. She opened her eyes again to see her surrounding but what she saw widen her eyes. She saw a bloody man holding a knife with a scary face looking at her. She screamed together with the other passenger and buried her face on Conan's shoulder.

"C'mon Haibara, you should fight your fear. They're not even real." Conan felt she was shivering. He wrapped his hand on her back to hoping it will make her feel better.

"Gomen, I thought you will like riding this. Never thought that you'll be scared." Conan whispered to her ears then chuckled.

"I hate you for this." Haibara muttered. She can still hear those ear-piercing shriek that produced by the ride machine to scare the passenger. She held him much tighter. Somehow, she felt safe in his arms. She felt Conan also tighten his one-arm hug on her back. She smiled completely forgotten where they were right now. She enjoyed his hug on her, his scent and just being with him. She surely will miss this.

.

Minutes later…

Conan got a big lump on his head. Haibara just smack him hard on his head the time the ride ends.

'_He-he, this woman is scarier that that ride.'_

Conan looked at the girl who was still clinging around his arm. She also looked at him and then shot him a deadly glare. Conan released a toneless laugh.

"Oi, Haibara, you seriously become scare because of those fake monsters?" Conan asked.

"What do you think?" Haibara replied in deadly tone.

"Well, you should get over that fear of yours. It's hilarious." Conan replied. He watched her. Her expression has changed. She can feel her shivered again.

"Whenever I saw scary faces, or sharp things like knife or a gun, I always remember _them.' _Haibara said this time in serious tone. Her grip on Conan's arms loosened. Conan stared at her scared face.

"They are already gone, nothing to be worried about. And even if they return, I'm still here to protect you." Haibara was not surprised anymore after hearing this. At the past 5 years, Conan was always there to protect her from _them _or anybody that tried to hurt her. If they can only stay like that_ forever, _she'll be contented in her life.

Conan's next action made Haibara surprised. She froze. Conan slowly took her right hand with his left one, caressed it gently and then took a good hold on it. She heard Conan sighed.

"You trust me right?" Conan asked with an optimistic smile. Haibara lowered her head and nodded slowly.

They continue to walk hand in hand. No one wants to let go.

.

"Well, well, looks who's here!" An annoying familiar voice yelled to the two 'soon-to-be-teenager' that was walking hand-in-hand. Conan stared boringly at her while Haibara shot a cold glare. Sonoko was taken aback from the glare of Haibara.

'_What a great timing this Sonoko no baka.' Conan thought._

"There you are Sonoko!" Another familiar voice called not away from them. "Oh, Conan-kun and Ai-chan too." This made Conan and Haibara to be shock.

"Hehe, Ran-nee-chan, what a coincidence!" Conan exclaimed. Sonoko suddenly eyed Conan suspiciously.

"You know Ran, as time goes by; this brat resembles your husband." Sonoko whispered to Ran while keeping her gaze on Conan. Conan sweatdropped.

"That's impossible Sonoko. And Shinichi is not my husband!" Ran replied and then diverted his gaze at the two kids in front of them. She flashed a smile.

"So, so, these two brats are still going out after 5 years huh?" Sonoko suddenly butted in now eyeing their hands. Conan and Haibara looked at each other.

"Well, you should go with them now, Edogawa-kun. I want to go home already." Haibara suddenly said and tried to remove Conan's hand from hers.

But he tightened his grip to her. Haibara can feel how tight he's holding her hands.

"Edogawa-kun?"

"**No.**" He whispered at her and then smiled childishly at Sonoko and Ran.

"Nice seeing you here, Ran-nee-chan and Sonoko-nee-chan! Haibara and I still need to go somewhere here. Have fun!" Conan stated happily and then dragged Haibara away from them. Haibara was no choice but to go because Conan refused to let her go. Sonoko and Ran left dumbfounded. Ran was the first to break the ice with a soft laugh.

"Sonoko, they look great right?"

"Ha-ha. No comment Ran. When I look at those brats together, I can imagine your husband betraying you." Sonoko joked. Ran replied her with a senseless laugh.

The sun began to set. Haibara and Conan were currently riding the bus. Conan was sitting near the window, watching the scenery outside. Haibara was looking the other way, but his hand with hers still bothering her.

He still didn't let go of her hands. Like if he did, he will lose her.

"Kudo-kun, do you have plans to let go of my hand now?" Haibara asked rather commanded in annoyed tone.

"No." Conan simply replied.

"What's your problem? My hand is sweating."

"I don't feel letting it go yet."

"You're irritating me."

". . ."

Conan didn't answer. Haibara didn't try to remove his hand because whenever she dids, he will just tightened the grip.

'_You always give me headaches, Kudo Shinichi.'_

They arrived at the professors' house past 7pm. Good thing they already ate outside. Well, it's a great experience for the both of them. Because Conan didn't like to let go of Haibara's hands, they ate using only one hand. This almost made Haibara smack Conan to death.

"Let go of me now." Haibara angrily commanded. Conan felt the tension. He slowly let go of her hand, like he was hesitating to do so.

_Why did I don't want to let go of her? Her hand fits perfectly on mine. It felt so right to the extent that I don't want to let it go. Yeah, that's it. She's one of my precious friends._

"Ah, hai."

Haibara sat on the couch in the living room. She slumped her body on sofa, and took a deep breath.

**.**

***Ai's POV***

Today is definitely one of the most memorable days of my life. My happiest day with him. Only the two of us, together.

The first time I actually enjoy being with Kudo-kun. I don't know what's with him but, he really made me feel special.

Now I don't think I can take it if I leave him. I don't want to be away from him.

It's too painful.

***End of Ai's POV***

**.**

"Ano, Haibara?" Conan started.

"Hm?"

"Did you enjoy our day together?" Conan asked in carefree tone. But he was really nervous to what she was going to answer.

"Not bad Kudo-kun. Not bad at all." There she is again. Why can't she answer him straightly?

"Great. I wish we can do this again." Conan wished.

"Stop wishing impossible things." Haibara pessimistically commented.

"It's possible; we can still do this even if we're on our true form." Haibara stiffened after Conan said this. So he was thinking it that way? But…

_No. Not anymore._

"Haibara, I have one favor to ask you."

"What?"

"Can you say my name?" Conan asked, looking straight at Haibara. Even once, he wanted to hear it.

"What nonsense is that?"

"Just say it."

"Conan." Haibara said in bored tone.

"No, not that. My true name." Conan complaint.

"Fine. Shinichi." Haibara suddenly replied. Conan can feel his face heated up. He smiled.

"Thank you. Shiho." This time, Haibara's eyes widen. But she immediately hid it.

"Are we practicing calling our name when we return back to our original body?"

"Think it that way."

Unbeknownst to them, someone was listening to them. She was stiffened at her position. She was at the pillar, near the door holding a box of cake. Her eyes were wide open and her jaw hang wide. So her suspicions became real.

"No way. Shinichi…"

**CHAPTER 2 ENDS**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **What do you think? XP

~Lhai-Chii ^^


	3. Face2Face

**There's No Forever**  
by: ShinJinIchi23

.

**Disclaimers & Warnings: **Read it in Chapter 1. :D

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**The Face2Face

.

**3 days after…**

**I can't sleep.**

It's already 12 of the midnight and Conan was still awake. Simply because he can't sleep. There was uneasiness he feels that he can't explained. He closed his eyes hard but still no use. He stared at the ceiling, waiting for the god of sleep to come and gave him a good rest.

Still, no use.

***Conan's POV***

**I can't sleep okay? What's my problem?**

I usually fell asleep easily. And hell, I'm tired. I just wanted to rest. And what's this uneasy feeling I'm feeling right now? Is there a case nearby?

I raised my right hand on the air then stared at it. It's been 3 days since then but the warmth of her hand still lingered in my hand. My lips form small smile as I remember her. My heart beats faster than usual.

Aaahhh! I unconsciously smack that hand on my forehead. What an idiot.

All I want was to sleep? Why did that scary woman's smiling face appear on my head?

What the hell is wrong with me? I ruffled my hair in confusion. Is it because she rarely smiles? That one true smile from her can make me go crazy? Ahhh! Ridiculous.

I sit up, grabbed my eyeglasses and then leave my room. I remember her room was just one room from mine. Better check if she's asleep.

***End of Conan's POV***

.

Conan silently walked to Haibara's room. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it slowly. It wasn't lock. He sneaked inside and saw her sleeping. He checked the clock, it says 12:28 am. He walked near her and stared at her sleeping face.

It's peaceful. Who would expect a cold hearted woman like her can be that peaceful when sleeping?

Conan sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes still glued at her. He gently moved her bangs away from her forehead to have a good view on her face.

Then, the uneasy feeling he was feeling a while ago faded with the wind. It was replaced with a soothing, calming and relaxing feeling.

_Haibara .Arigato. I can sleep now._

He removed his eyeglasses and placed it on the nearby side table.

His face slowly moved near hers, his warm lips touched her forehead.

_Goodnight, Ai._

.

Haibara slowly opened her eyes. It's already morning. She was about to sit up but a weight around her slim waist stopped her from doing so.

She flipped around, trying to see what was that and her eyes widen in shock.

"What the -?" Haibara said, surprised.

But her shock expression immediately replaced with a smile.

_You're really giving me great memories with you, Kudo-kun. You never failed, even once._

She just stared at his sleeping face, waiting for him to wake up.

Minutes Later…

***Conan POV***

Warm. That was warm. I can feel warm breathing near my face. I stir up, and slowly open my eyes.

Yabe! She's still beside me. Face to face.

Scary!

What the? Oh, yeah that's what happened. I fell asleep at her room. Well, can't blame myself, I feel better when I'm beside her.

Not good, I overslept. I even said to myself that I'll wake up before her.

She was looking with me, her eyes was narrowed - glaring like she will kill me.

"Ha- - - Haibara!" I stammered. I don't know what to say.

"Why are you sleeping here, in MY BED? !" She asked icily. I smile nervously.

"It's not what you think. He-he-he." I said. She just kept on glaring at me, waiting for more explanation.

"You see, I can't sleep so I check you. But suddenly I feel sleepy so I thought this was my bed." I added, trying to convince her. But she threw another deadly glare. Damn, her eyes tell it all. She didn't believe in me.

"What a lame excuse. You actually think I'll buy that?" She retorted.

"Iie. Hehe." Is all I can say. I saw her eyes back to its normal size. But she was still staring at me. I also stared in her eyes. I smiled, feeling my heartbeat rushed. I saw a faint blush on her face. Interesting.

In my calculation our faces were 2 inches apart. My head move forward.

1.5 inches. Closer. She also moves her head near to me.

1 inches. More.

I don't know why, but my mind and heart command me to do it, I have no objections.

0.5 inches. There it is. Closer. I closed my eyes.

"Conan-kun? Ai-chan?" _Curse that! _

"Oh" That's Genta.

"My" That's Mitsuhiko.

"Gosh." And that's Ayumi.

Yabe! They're here. I panicked and stumbled causing me to fall on the bed and hit my head on the concrete floor. I pity my head for having many bumps. Great timing Shounen Tantei Dan. Did I forgot to lock the gate and the door? Oh yeah, I'm too lazy to do that.

"Conan-kun! What are you doing to Ai-chan? !" That's Ayumi for you. I immediately stood up hiding my flushing face due to embarrassment. I look at the 3 kids. Genta and Mitsuhiko have their eyes wide open and Ayumi was in the verge of crying.

I can't utter any word. I look at Haibara who stood up and approached the 3 kids. She stopped in front of them.

"Blame Edogawa-kun. For sneaking in my room." I heard her said to those 3 and then walk away.

I heave a sigh. Great. She just leaves me here. I saw Genta and Mitsuhiko looking furiously at me.

"Conan! !" They yelled angrily.

"It's not what you think, guys." I said to them, stammering. I look at myself, messy hair and still wearing my pajamas. I grabbed my eyeglasses.

I have no choice. I run away from them. I ran past them and exited the house, leaving them stunned.

***End of Conan's POV***

.

Conan decided to go to the Mouri's detective agency. Almost there. He saw Ran throwing the garbage.

"Ran-nee-chan!" Conan called.

Ran heard him. Her heart beats fast. She twirled and looked at him, wide eyed. It's been 3 days since she heard them talking about _that _thing. She's not yet ready to face him.

Conan was stopped on approaching her. He was confused. It looks like she was shock on seeing him, not the usual excited one. And he noticed that her eyes were red. Did she cry?

Conan looked behind him. Not good, they are still following him. He decided to enter the Café Poirot (the café under the detective agency) hoping that Ran won't tell that he was there.

"Ran-san!" Ayumi called. She stopped at front of Ran. Ran showed a fake smile.

"Oh, Ayumi-chan, and Genta and Mitsuhiko too."

"Ne, is Conan there? He'll pay for what he done to Haibara-san!" Genta threatened. Ran gave them a confused look.

"Huh? What did Conan do to Ai-chan?" Ran asked in confusion.s

"We saw them! Conan almost kissed Ai-chan." Ayumi answered in sad voice.

"And he slept beside Haibara-san! That moron." Mitsuhiko cursed.

Ran felt her heart broke. She stiffened in her position, not minding what the kids in front of her were saying to her.

_Shinichi… Could you be..._

"Ran-san? Daijobu?" Ayumi asked after seeing that Ran was not paying attention to them.

"Gomene Ayumi-chan, Conan-kun is not here. I didn't even notice him passing this way." Ran lied.

"Is that so? Then Detective Boys! Let's continue our pursuit!" Genta announced. Then they bid goodbye to Ran and runaway.

When the Detective Boys are out of sight, Conan exited the café and welcomed by Ran. Ran was looking angrily at Conan which makes Conan sweat.

"Conan-kun? !" Ran snarled angrily. Conan showed her an innocent smile.

"Ran-nee-chan…" Conan pretended to be innocent.

"Don't call me Ran-nee-chan again." Ran added still with her furious tone.

"What's wrong Ran-nee-chan…" Conan asked in confusion. He analyzed Ran's face carefully.

"I'm not your nee-chan. I already know the truth. Shinichi…" Ran mumbled. Conan eyes widen in shock.

_She…she knew it. She already knew it._

Ran breathed in and went to her karate stance, still looking furiously at Conan. She was about to gave him a round house kick.

Conan closed her eyes, waiting for the painful impact. He can feel the brushing of air in his flesh. But it didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes and it widen when he saw Ran's feet about 5 cm away from his face.

"Ran…" Conan muttered as he saw Ran crying in front of him. She kneeled in front of him, so they could be at same height.

"Ran, I'm sorry." Conan said in low, sad tone looking straight at Ran's eyes.

"Why? Why did you need to lie to me? You know that I can understand you right? Why did you need to hide it to me? I don't care if you become like that! What important to me is your always there. Not as Conan but as yourself!" Ran said between sobs. She was crying hard. Conan was surprised at Ran's sudden outburst.

"I- I didn't mean to. I just want to -." Conan was cut by Ran.

"Don't explain anymore. I can't hurt a child like you. Come back when you're back to your body, I promise you will taste the wrath of my karate, Shinichi." Ran said and then stood up. She wiped the tears in her eyes. Conan can feel his heart broke watching his childhood friend crying because of him.

"Ran."

"Another request Shinichi, take care of …" Ran paused for a moment like she was hesitating to continue what she was about to say.

"…Ai-chan." Ran continued and Conan's eyes widen. He had no idea what was Ran's saying.

"What do you mean, Ran?"

"For 5 years of observing the two of you, I know, you like each other." Ran explained and then smiled at him.

"No, that's not it!" Conan defended.

"You're too dense Co- I mean, Shinichi, you don't even knew that I'm in love with you since our childhood."

". . ."

_That's not it. I know I love Ran. Not Haibara. But, why can't I say it? Why can't I say to Ran that I love her? Like I will lie if I say that to her? Is what I feel for her already changed?_

"Go back to the Hakase's house now and change your clothes. Don't show your face to me while you're Conan." Ran threatened and stomped back to his fathers' agency.

Once Ran reached her room, she broke down in tears. It's hard to let go of him. But she also wanted him to be happy.

On the other hand, Conan was left there, confused on what he was really feeling. He slowly walked away, not minding where he was heading to. He still didn't want to go back to the Professors house.

.

At the Professors House… (3 hours later)

Her tears were falling in the computer in front of her. Both tears of joy and sorrow.

"Finished. It's already finished." Haibara muttered holding two snow white pills in her hand. She lean her back on the seat on looked at the ceiling. Her tears just won't stop.

_It's goodbye now, huh? I can't stay here any longer when I return as Shiho Miyano. Even if I wanted to, I can't bear what I feel for Kudo-kun any longer. He belongs with Mouri-san._

"So is this goodbye now? Shinichi?"

**CHAPTER 3 ENDS**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Haha, I revised some words, please review. Last chapter will be published soon. Thanks for the reviews!

~Lhai-Chii ^^


End file.
